Team Ichigo in Alice Academy!
by TheDarkKunoichi
Summary: Team Ichigo has been found to possess Alices! And because of that they are forced to leave St. Marie and enter Alice Academy. Kashino is NOT happy. And an unhappy Kashino means plenty of escape attempts and temper tantrums. Meanwhile, Ichigo contemplates upon her VERY weird Alices (yes, plural), and her meeting with a bubbly girl named Mikan Sakura.
1. Ruckus at the Amano residence

**My first story. Hope you find it interesting. ;)**

* * *

><p>Ichigo Amano cracked one eye open after hearing the unmistakable sounds of knocking. She groaned and glanced at the alarm clock which blared 6:00 AM almost mockingly.<p>

"Who would be awake and knocking at this ungodly hour?" Ichigo mumbled tiredly.

**"What is it... Ichigo?" **Vanilla asked, waking up from her spot next to Ichigo's pillow.

"I'm not sure, I thought I heard knocking. I'll just take a look. Stay here." Ichigo told her and crept downstairs.

But then halted midstep as the sound of her mom's voice drifted from the living room. It sounded almost… fearful?

She decided not to announce her presence yet and continued her way down, being extra careful of the creaking steps…

"My daughter's a _what_!?"

Ichigo stopped for the second time that morning. A what? She was a what? She slowly peeked through the doorway and saw her mom talking with a beautiful man with long blonde hair and pretty eyes. He looks almost feminine.

"Your daughter's an Alice ma'am." The man told her.

_Alice? But her name's Ichigo, not Alice._

"-An Alice is a special ability present in chosen individuals. I guess you could call it a superpower~" The man continued, oblivious to her inner monologues.

_A super power?! That's so cool! But wait, this might be a prank. Is it April Fools? Did they really have to hire that pretty man just to trick her?_

"And you say Ichigo has this… _Alice_? Are you messing with me?!"

Ichigo saw the man's hands fly up in a surrender as her mom became extremely annoyed. "Oh no ma'am, I would never do that. What I say is true. Your daughter is really special."

There was a long silence after that and Ichigo waited with bated breath.

"Alright… I believe you.." Her mom said in a defeated tone. Ichigo guessed she probably had a staring contest with the man. She always could detect lies. "And what do you think is Ichigo's _special ability_?" She asked, purposely emphasizing the word 'special ability'.

"Of that, I do not know yet. But it's natural for people with Alices to not know about it themselves. Its part of the journey they will have in discovering them. It would be a very fun hands-on activity."

Uh-oh, he didn't _just_ say that…

"You think of the kids as _test subjects_?!" Her mom screeched and Ichigo had to cover her ears. She couldn't imagine what that experience could be with the man who was directly in front of her mom's face.

"No! Of course not ma'am! I just merely stated that it will be a great hands-on activity. I mean, students learn much quicker if they do it themselves." The man said in a hurry in an attempt to appease her mom.

If there was one thing Ichigo knows so well about her mom, it was her huge temper.

Don't get her wrong, her mom's really sweet and kind most of the time, but if you annoy her there will be hell to pay.

"And what is the name of the school?" Her mom asked in a clipped tone.

"The school's name is Alice Academy." Judging from his expression, the man's plan of talking to her mom calmly about it did not go as he expected.

"She can't. She still has St. Marie and, last I checked, she's fine over there, making a lot of friends and those cakes she adores so much. There's no need for her to suddenly transfer because of some ability."

"But you have to. Or else, her undetermined Alice may go wild and cause great harm to you and your family. Alice Academy proves to be a safe ground for her to use her ability without getting afraid of hurting anyone else. If she has the cooking Alice, she would have no problem with missing out on making pastries."

Her mom became silent again, before sighing and saying the words Ichigo thought she would never say:

"How much?"

"Oh, there is no need to pay ma'am. In fact, _we_ would pay _you_ in exchange for letting your daughter into our school." The man smiled gently, obviously thinking that he could get her mom with the money.

Well, he's in for a big surprise.

A loud bang filled the room as Ichigo's mom started throwing insults and curses at the man. All the while slamming her hand repeatedly at the table.

"You. _*bang!*_ Think. _*bang!*_ I. _*bang!*_ Would. _*bang!*_ Send_. *bang!*_ Away. _*bang!*_ My. _*bang!*_ Own. _*bang!*_ Daughter. _*bang!*_ In. _*bang!*_ Exchange. _*bang!*_ For. _*bang!*_ Money?!"

"N-No ma'am! It's just a token of our gratitude for letting your child go and attend our school. No harm meant!" The man said. "Though there might be if you allow your child to stay here."

Ichigo stiffened and she heard her mom starting to accuse the man of threatening her. But she didn't hear it, the only thing revolving around her mind was she supposedly might harm someone, assuming she does have this Alice, and she didn't want that! What if her powers are harmful, and not just for cooking? Is there such a thing as a fire Alice? A killing Alice? What if she have one of those? She didn't want to accidentally kill someone!

Decision suddenly made, (she was surprised herself how quick she was to decide) and after determining that this is in fact, not a prank, (her mom couldn't throw a real heated argument unless it's _really_ serious) she stepped out of her spot behind the door and entered the fray…

"Is it true that I will cause harm to others?"

"Eh?" The two arguing adults turned their heads to stare at her.

"Ichigo! Did you hear everything we said?" Her mom cried.

"Well," The man saw the cute girl who he realized in surprise looks a lot like his student, a girl named Mikan Sakura. He shook the thought out and nodded. "If you don't attend the school, then yes."

_Whoa! He looks like Hanabusa-kun!_ Ichigo thought. She didn't see his face clearly from afar, so she's kinda shocked when she saw him. "If it will help me, then yes, I will attend it!"

"Ichigo!" Her mom exclaimed. "You don't know what you're saying! Alices are-!"

"So it's settled then!" The man ignored her mom's babbling. "Ichigo-chan, please pack your things and let's meet outside. Take your time!"

"Wait, NOW?!" Ichigo cried in shock. "You wouldn't even give me some time to tell my sister and dad?" Both were staying in a relative's house, she would hate to leave without them knowing!

"Well, there are other people waiting in the car and I know they wouldn't appreciate being kept waiting." The man said with a smile. "I'm sure your mother would pass on the message."

Ichigo frowned and glanced at her mom, who was watching the whole thing with wide eyes. "So when will I see my family again?" she asked concerned. "Is it like at St. Marie? You have dorms?"

"Well... yes. But I'm sorry to say that you will not see your family until you graduated from high school." The man said, making Ichigo freeze.

_I can't see my family again? What kind of school is Alice Academy? _

And just like that, it shattered her resolve to leave.

"No…" She muttered. "How about vacations? Christmas breaks? Even Birthdays?!"

"I'm sorry, but you are not allowed to leave the school at all. Except if you are an extremely special and intelligent student, then the Academy will allow you a week-long stay away from school a year."

She looked at her mom, who was now gazing sadly at her. Ichigo sighed, "Mom, if what the man said was true, if I stay here, I will be a danger to you all. I might even harm my friends when I start at St. Marie again. I'd rather go than do that."

"Ichigo…" Her mom whispered.

"I'm sorry mom." She then ran up the stairs.

* * *

><p><strong>"So what is it?" <strong>Vanilla asked as she watched Ichigo dash around the room packing things." **"Why are you packing?"**

"Be prepared Vanilla, we will go to a place." Ichigo said while she packs her things. "Can you hide in here for a while?" Ichigo gestured in her backpack.

**"Okay, but only for a short time." **Vanilla said as she flies towards the bag.

* * *

><p>She's finally done with the last of her things and took one last glance at her room before she hurried downstairs.<p>

"Ichigo please!" her mom cried, almost bumping into her on her way down. "Don't go!"

"I will be alright mom." Ichigo said while comforting her. "I've grown up a bit, right? I'm no longer that clumsy person who always rushes recklessly into things. I can take care of myself now." She gave her mom a bright smile.

**"**Even so, I will not see you again after many years! What would your father and sister think?"

"Mom... please.." Ichigo said in a begging state.

Her mom sighed and caressed her hair. "Just be careful sweetheart. Don't get into trouble, and always write letters!"

"I will. Expect it every week!" She smiled and hugged her.

"Don't worry ma'am, I will guide her." The man, who they don't know was watching the whole time, suddenly said.

"I won't forgive you if something happens to her!" Her mom fixed him with a glare that makes even her husband and Ichigo's dad cower in fear.

"Bye mom! I love you!" Ichigo said while waving her hand. "Please take care of yourselves! And tell Hanabusa-kun, Andou-kun and Kashino about this!"

"I will! I love you too Ichigo!"

Ichigo ran into the black car parked into the side of their house, waving all the while and a bright smile painting her face, though they both know it was fake. The man then followed her a short while later after thanking Ichigo's mom for understanding.

"Please be safe." Her mom murmured as she waved goodbye.


	2. Welcome to Alice Academy!

"Now please enter~" the beautiful man said while opening the car- no, _limousine's_ door. Ichigo was about to enter the dark interior when they both heard a boy shouting and Ichigo stopped short.

"_Get away from me! _I told you I'm not some Hatter!" The boy yelled while some guards are trying to restrain him.

"I thought I told you, it's called _Alice_!" One of the guards said exasperatedly. Suddenly, the boy plowed forward and landed in front of a startled Ichigo and Narumi. Ichigo gave a start once she realized who it was.

"Kashino?!"

The boy, suddenly looked up, but cracked his neck in the process. He winced, but then his eyes landed on Ichigo's surprised face. "_Amano_?!"

"What's going on? Why are you fighting them?" Ichigo asked.

"Because that idiot just kidnapped me!" He yelled and pointed an accusing finger at the blonde man who was watching the scene amusedly. "And he probably just kidnapped you too!"

"Actually, your parents agreed to let you in the school. I didn't 'kidnap' you." The man smiled knowingly.

"Shut up!" Kashino growled. "What did he say to you? That you're accepted in some mad school? That you have some mad powers? He told me the same too, and I think it was all a bunch of crap!"

"Oh... this couldn't continue. We're already way ahead of schedule." The man said and leaned close to Kashino while the guards held him down.

"What the hell are you doing?! Get off of me you-!"

But Ichigo didn't get to know what the man is, because said man suddenly kissed Kashino's forehead, making him slump across the seat, unconscious. The guards then let go of him and returned to their spots in the front of the car.

"Ahh! Kashino!" Ichigo knelt over Kashino's limp body.

"He's alright. I just used my Alice on him." The man said. "Now, we really should get going. Or else the gates will close without us in it. Are we all here? Okay back there? Okay. Then let's go~!"

Ichigo didn't get a chance to respond to any of those questions before the limo runs off.

"Sooo… You never told me who you were." Ichigo said while snuggling to get a comfortable seat. Except it's so hard because Kashino is draped over the whole thing.

"I am a teacher at Alice Academy. Narumi L. Anju, at your service." Narumi replied and took a small but formal bow.

"You said you made Kashino fall asleep with your Alice. So what is it? The sleeping Alice?" Ichigo asked curiously.

"No, far from it. It's actually called the Human Pheromone Alice." Narumi said.

"Human... pe..ro..mo..." Ichigo stuttered with a clueless face.

"Human pheromone." A male voice suddenly said. Ichigo jumped and looked around, but the interior of the car was too dark. "It is a kind of Alice where you can make anyone fall in love with you, and even set you on a dead faint."

"Close enough, but people only faint when they never experienced love yet." Narumi corrected.

"W-Who are you?" Ichigo asked as she squinted hard.

The invisible boy laughed. Then followed by another voice. Ichigo started as she realized that she was surrounded by four boys in a dark car. Panic began to set into her.

Wait, no! Kashino's here! He can help her if things turned bad. But who knows when he'll wake up?

"Look closely Ichigo." The second voice said. Ichigo started when she found out that the boy knows her name. She then squinted and looked carefully. She could see the outline of the face, and bright green hair…

Wait, _green_?!

"H-Hanabusa-kun?!" Ichigo gasped as the boy leaned towards the window to let the light shine on his face to reveal that it was indeed Hanabusa-kun.

"And me," the second voice said and Ichigo didn't have to be a genius to know that it is Andou-kun.

"Hanabusa-kun! Andou-kun! You got admitted to the school too?" Ichigo felt her eyes moisten, but only slightly. This situation's easier to handle if she got all of her friends here.

"Yep. We took the situation more calmly than Kashino over there." Hanabusa nodded to where Kashino still lay oblivious to the world.

"But why did he panic if he knew you were there too?" Ichigo asked, more confused than ever.

"Well, he didn't know that we're here. But we were planning to let him know soon. The whole interior's so big that it wasn't hard to hide from him." Andou said with an amused smile.

"But then it's too fun to watch him getting worked up over nothing, so we just watched him while laughing ourselves silly." Hanabusa looked up as if he was reminiscing the entire thing.

"You two can be so mean sometimes you know that?" Ichigo smiled.

"Nah, it's all Satsuki's idea. I just tagged along." Andou said with a shrug.

* * *

><p>"Whoa! Is this it? This is soo much bigger than St. Marie!" Ichigo said while peering out the window and at the school in wonder. "It's also a lot more beautiful!"<p>

**"I agree!" **Vanilla said after she got out of Ichigo's bag. **"By the way, thanks for squishing me into that bag the whole ride Ichigo."**

"Oh! I'm so sorry Vanilla!" Ichigo whispered. "But can Narumi-sensei see you?"

"**I don't think he could…"** Vanilla said as she watched Narumi carefully.

"Well, it's much bigger inside. Follow me." Narumi said as he went outside the car and lead the way to the school, no trace of hearing or seeing Vanilla. At that indication, all of the Sweet Spirits emerged from the three boys, (Chocolat started upon seeing Kashino still unconscious) each looking around the school in amazement.

Ichigo snapped away from her thoughts when Narumi opened a huge door leading to the guest room.

"Please wait here while I fix your transfer papers and send you your school things." Narumi said, then he turned to close the door, leaving them inside all alone.

"Wow! It's a very big room!" Ichigo said while going around the room. It was elegantly furnished, the kind of room Ichigo would mostly see on a rich man's house or in her dreams. She started walking around.

"_WHERE AM I?!_" a male voice suddenly screamed.

"KYAAA!" Ichigo yelped as she tripped and landed hard on her bum.

**"Kashino!"** Chocolat cried in surprise.

"WHAT HAPPENED!? Did they succeeded in kidnapping me?! Why do I feel so dizzy?!" Kashino continued to yell, ignoring Ichigo and Chocolat.

"We're at Alice Academy." Hanabusa said in his spot on the sofa.

"_WHAT_?!" Kashino said while running to the door and starts banging it. "I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU I DON'T WANT TO BE HERE! I WANT TO GO BACK TO ST. MARIE ACADEMY, DAMN IT!"

"I think the doors locked." Andou told him.

**"Narumi must have locked it because he knows this would happen."** Cafe said while hiding a smile.

**"I like Narumi already~desu!" **Caramel grinned innocently.

"Damn that guy! I don't even know how I fell asleep in the first place!" Kashino screamed again and continued banging the poor door down. It won't budge. "I know I'm yelling at him, then suddenly everything went black! I- Wait..." He stopped abruptly as realization sets in. They all watched as he slowly turned around and stared at them in shock.

"W-Wait a minute.. _Hanabusa_?! _Andou_?! What the hell are you two doing here!? Don't tell me…"

"Yeah, we were, in your own words, 'kidnapped' too." Andou covered his mouth to keep from laughing as Hanabusa and Ichigo (who was still on the floor) sniggered.

"You three…" He glared at them all. "Fine! I'm leaving! You stay here for all I care! I'm going to go back to St. Marie." He said and started gathering his things.

**"Wait Kashino! Where are you going to escape from?"** Chocolat asked in disbelief.

"That idiot forgot to lock the window!" He told her while tying all his clothes together to make a crude rope. "Last chance to come with me!" Kashino said as he started to climb down.

**"Wait for me!"** Chocolat cried as she flew away in a hurry after her companion.

"Oy Kashino!" Andou said while running towards the window.

"Don't follow him, he will go back later for sure. Besides, I'm sure the people here would at least notice that he's climbing down a window and trying to escape." Hanabusa said calmly.

The moment Andou saw Kashino reach the ground, the door to the guest room suddenly flew open.

"I'M BACK~!" Narumi said in a sing-song voice. "Here are your uniforms!"

While Narumi gave each one of them a uniform, he asked, "Where is that little guy?"

"Oh, Kashino? He left." Hanabusa said while pointing at the window.

"Oh no! Why did you let him!?" Narumi dashed to the door.

"Why? Is that bad?" Andou asked.

"Of course! The school has strong electric barriers!" Narumi replied in a panic. "He could be subjected in a deep shock. Plus, the Middle School Principal's Barrier Alice!"

No one knew what that meant, but they all understood the urgency. "We should be able to catch up to him. He just landed seconds ago." Andou told them and they all turned and ran frantically after Kashino.

* * *

><p>"Hey brat! This ground is off limits! Go back or you'll get electrified!" A guard said while attempting to block the gate from a raging Kashino.<p>

"Get outta my way!" Kashino started to prepare to run the guard over when he saw something that almost made him trip and fall face-first to the ground…

Tons of translucent 'somethings' appeared out of thin air and chased the guard, and the thing he's scared about is that they're coming from _him_.

"What the-?" Kashino and the guard yelled in disbelief and shock, and immediately, the 'somethings' disappeared. Before he could contemplate this, he was seized and brought down to the ground by many hands. He immediately writhed and resisted, but the guards held him down. He vaguely heard Chocolat screaming his name, but he was knocked out by one of the guards' hands.

And that's how he was found later on by Ichigo and the others.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, I know, Kashino always gets knocked out. But hey, the first one was done for his health. And the second one was because of the shock of seeing those 'somethings'. But we'll get to that later. ;)<strong>


End file.
